


Protecting an Investment

by KindListener



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Quickies, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Jordi Chin has very different definitions of ‘fucking’ and ‘making love’.





	Protecting an Investment

The alarm bell rings in my head as he pulls me against a metal grate fence. Jordi Chin... Only a fucking idiot would think this was a good idea; having a quickie in the server room of some big corporation as the guards are looking for us, while we wait for their most sensitive data to download. Too bad the both of us are morons. The adrenaline pulses in my veins, making my breath quicken as his lips pull close to my throat.  
“What...a...rush.” He whispers as blood rushes against my eardrums. His slender, but surprisingly strong, arms hold me in a cast iron grip, forcing me against the wall, forcing me to stare into his eyes. Caught up in the raging fire that burns behind those eyes, I gaze. “Never took you much for a blushing virgin.” He breathes, breaking the silence.  
“N-No, no, no. Nah. I — umm... I just—” He clamps a hand over my mouth as two more guards run past the glass doors, in the server room. I can breathe in his scent; expensive cologne, blood and bullet casings. The wetness of a tongue presses, wantonly, against Jordi’s fingers, tasting the skin.

When the guards have gone, Jordi, experimentally, slides his middle finger between my lips, letting me suck on the digit, cleaning it with my tongue.  
“Filthy...” He sighs, feeling my teeth graze along his knuckle. “Love to see you try that elsewhere, mister.” He growls against my ear and I stiffen, my hands moving to his chest, lingering on the buttons before beginning to undo them. “No time for that, lover. On our knees.” He orders and I find myself reacting before I can even think about it.

The front of his pants is straining so hard. I undo his pants and his cock slides from the confines, a satisfactory bounce accompanying its deft escape. Once it’s bared to the air, I take a lick; the head wet with pre-come. In a swift movement, I take his painfully hard dick down to the hilt, making him throw his head back, bashing it against the wall. Large hands tangle in my hair, pulling against me, keeping me there. His dick is halfway down my throat so every time I swallow, he mutters a curse under his breath. I try to breathe through my nose and move my tongue around him but that’s not going to work. I feel his dick twitch but before I can let him come, he pushes me away.

“C’mon. It’s time for the big show.” He whispers, shoving my jeans down to my knees. “Up, up, up.” I get on my hands and knees for him and he grabs my hips, nails digging into my skin. Everything goes so fast and before I know it, he’s inside and a pang of agony zips up my spine, making me yelp.  
“You could’ve lubed me up first, you prick!” I yell, breathlessly, but he’s still, one hand releasing my hip to reach around, grasping onto my cock — that went slightly limp when he just shoved in without any prep. I feel so full, his cock so deep in me. His partially bare chest presses against my back.  
“I’m gonna move now, princess. Think you can take it?” Jordi breathes against my ear and I grin.  
“Try me.” And he goes, it’s a fast rocking at first, his hips barely touching mine. “Jordi, fucking deeper.” I sigh, my elbows giving way to land me, face first, against a filthy floor. And he starts fucking me. Like really, really fucking me. His hips slap against mine and he reaches around to jerk me off. The adrenaline rush comes back as Jordi reaches a part inside me that makes me see stars. I twitch and yelp, him chuckling, darkly, against my ear.  
“I found it, huh?” Jeez... He’s relentless, hitting my prostate, now, like it’s the easiest fucking thing in the world to do.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Panting, I find my hips keening up into his thrusts.  
“You gonna come?” He groans and I not, wordlessly. “Same here. Just a couple more...” His hand on my dick is fast, jerking me in time to his thrusts and...

I’m flying. I’m aware of a slight pain in my shoulder but I’m so light. And then comes the crash.

Jordi’s teeth are still buried in my shoulder, deep enough to draw blood, his balls emptying into me, so hot and thick. I’m vaguely aware of a huge mess leaking between Jordi’s fingers and onto the floor. Fuck...

My laptop pings as the data finishes downloading. As if nothing happened, Jordi pulls out, zips up his pants, buttons up his shirt and grabs his guns.  
“Let’s get going.” I scurry behind, head still in the clouds.

— • ⚣ • —


End file.
